I Love You
by LionAmongTheSheep
Summary: A rainy night in the barracks, reveling in the sweetness of their togetherness.


It was raining. It was raining so hard that day, that the sweet scented water would permeate your clothes within seconds, and the chill would send you shivering back to your room in about five minutes. For this reason, everyone was ordered to stay in their barracks, only allowed to leave when they were going to bathe or when it was time to go to the mess hall for dinner. As usual, the boy's barracks were alive with a very heated card game in the front room, where all but two of the boys sat around a large wooden table, arguing about how Reiner wouldn't stop cheating off of Bertholdt. It was quite loud in the living room like area, but back in the large sleeping quarters, in the long boxed in mattresses that fit four boys per level, were the two missing boys. Everyone knew that they wouldn't be out with them for the game, for it was a stormy day, and those were the days that Jean and Marco always took their time to give extra attention to one another. Normally, they got to hold a conversation during dinner and any breaks they had during training, but other than that, the boys didn't get to have any alone time. At first when the two started showing romantic feelings towards each other, everyone spent all their time trying to get them to confess to each other, and one day, their attempts made it through. It had happened on a rainy day like this one, when they had to coup up in their barracks. They were playing truth or dare that night, and everyone finally got their chance when Jean picked truth. Reiner, being the most upfront of the group, asked the question to Jean. "Do you love Marco?" Everyone leaned in, anticipating the answer. When Jean sighed and told them yes, Marco's face was so red, that everyone laughed. Since then, the two were inseparable, always laughing with each other and holding hands, playing with each other's fingers, and the one thing that made everyone groan with annoyance, kissing each other. Yes, everyone had tried for so long to get them together, but they hadn't known that once they were together, they'd be so annoyingly _romantic _with each other. So, ever since then, on stormy days when they couldn't leave, everyone excused themselves to the front room to play a loud game, so the two could have time for themselves, alone. On this particular night, Jean was laying on Marco's chest, reveling in the warmth of the taller boy. He listened closely to the heartbeat of the other, breathing deeply and slowly. They had their hands together, resting on the sheets next to them, and they weren't talking. Just resting together, sucking in every scent and every breath of the other that they could. Marco, though, loved to take these moments and turn them into something fun and lively, usually something that involved making Jean laugh, because after all, that laugh made him happier than anything else in the world. Slowly, the freckled boy took his free hand and snaked it along Jean's back, resting it on his ribcage. Innocently, he kissed the top of Jean's head before wrapping in his fingers and tickling the smaller boy's ribcage. Jean let out a bursting laugh, wriggling heavily in Marco's grip.

"A-AHAHA Marco! Marco Stop! That fuckin' ticklesss~ HAhaha"

"Aww but Jean you're so adorable when you laugh! I love when you laugh!"

Jean's face went slightly red, and he sat up, straddling Marco's stomach. He started tracing the freckles on Marco's chest with one finger, smiling as he did so. He was very fond of these freckles, though Marco was so shy of them. He had convinced him to be proud of his skin, and he now felt more self confident about them. It was always Jean who made Marco feel better about everything. Marco giggled underneath the other, grabbing his fingers and playing with them between his own. Both of their faces softened, and Jean lay back down onto Marco's chest, but this time, his face was level with the other.

"Marco, I love you. Really. A lot."

With that, he leaned down and softly lay his lips to Marco's, smiling against the kiss. Their lips moves melodically together, soft and pink and pouty, rolling along with the small breaths that panted out of the two chiseled noses. Their kisses were always packed with feeling, communicating their love through a simple action. Jean placed his hands on either side of Marco's chest and pulled himself off of the lips that now begged for his presence once again. Looking down at Marco, he smiled softly.

"And I love these freckles. Every single tiny one of them."

He leaned down, looking as he would kiss the freckled face, but instead stuck his tongue out and licked the side of Marco's nose, pulling back and smiling, beaming at his lover. They both broke out laughing together, Marco pulling Jean close to his chest, rolling to the side, and they lay there facing each other, happy for the first time in their whole lives.

"My my Jean Kirschtein, don't tell me you've developed a licking fetish? You're not a dog now are you?"

Marco nuzzled into the top of Jean's head, smiling against the dirty blonde hair. This felt good. Just being light and careless with the one he loved. They were always playful like this. During training, if Jean saw Marco slacking off or getting tired, he'd walk up behind him and slap his butt, screaming "Get to work Bodt!" and walking away. This was an embarrassing thing but obviously, Marco always got back at the other, usually by stealing his clothes and towel while he was bathing. The other boys always tried to stay away from them to avoid all the mushy love. The two always laughed wondering why it bothered them so much. The girls on the other hand would always shout appreciative terms at them, telling them how cute they were, or uttering the classic "Awww". Their relationship was well known, but at least no one knew about the private nights they had, that usually turned much dirtier as the night went on, everyone knew not to enter the sleeping quarters until well into the morning hours. Armin learned that the hard way, walking back into the front room one night with a bloody nose and a red face. Everyone had asked what happened, and all he could tell them was that Marco was a top. This was surprising to everyone, seeing as Marco was the much shyer one. That night everyone took a peek into the room, and afterwards promised to never enter again while they were having one of their nights.

"Oi Marco, don't start with me, I'll kick your ass!"

Jean playfully flicked the freckled cheek, smiling at Marco. Marco giggled, but then lowered his voice, making it much deeper and more seductive than usual. This was his dominant voice, and Jean knew it very well. When his name was called in that voice, it meant something very intimate and demanding.

"Jean, we both know that I'll be the one doing something to your ass, and of course there won't be any arguments, ne?"

Jean felt a shiver crawl up his spine at this, absolutely loving this other side of the sweet freckled boy that he loved. Marco had his grip tight around Jean's hips, pulling his body close to him. The fiery gaze that passed between the boys' eyes was so intense. The silence ate at them, but was quickly filled as their bonding time really started.


End file.
